Will you come back to me?
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: After living with Lady Keade for 5 years she returns from the rice paddies to find something horrible, what will she do now? Return with Sesshomaru, would he even allow it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rin looked at the rice seedling in her hand and then down at the ankle deep water she stood in. She then looked around at the others around her as they took the seedlings and placed it in the water. She watched as they made rows of four in front of them and then place four more in each row to make a 4 by 4 plot of seedlings. Next they took a few steps and did the same thing but making sure the plot behind them matched with the plot they were making.

Rin scrunched her face together as she bent down and placed the first one down into the muddy water. She looked back up to see if anyone was watching her about ready to yell at her, no one was. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to do the same thing as everyone else around her. She watched as the others seemed to speed up the farther up the marsh and she felt very slow.

By the time she was half way done with her row she looked down to the pool next to her and saw that the others were already working in filling that one in. "Huh?" She said as she looked up and realized that the paddy had been fully planted except for her 4 rows. She looked back down and noticed that the 3 others on the paddy below her were now doing 6 rows each and leaving no room for her to do her row.

"Rin!" Kagome called from the road behind Rin. Kagome couldn't believe this girls willingness to work. When Lady Keade had fallen ill Rin had taken up most of the jobs around that Lady Keade usually had done. Like planting her share of the rice paddies just a little south of the village.

Rin looked at the older woman who she looked up to greatly and smiled waving at her. "What are you doing way out here?" She yelled at Kagome wondering if she had come all this way to check up on her or something of the sort.

"I was delivering some medicine to a local family, come over here," Kagome yelled out to her but Rin shook her head. "Why?"

"I have to get this row done!" Rin said as she pointed out to the empty row of paddy, she was a little upset that the other workers didn't think she could plant as fast as they could. It would just take her a little while and then she would be just as good as they were, she was only 15 for goodness sakes!

"Okay can I help you?" Kagome asked and Rin smiled and nodded and told her to be careful making her way out. Kagome tried her hardest not to step on any plants and successfully only stepped on 3 by the time she had made it out to Rin. "Okay what do I have to do?"

"Well you just stick it in the mud, I guess, I mean it doesn't really look hard right?" Rin said still unsure if she was doing it right. But she couldn't look stupid in front of Kagome, she started to second guess what she had just said. She looked at Kagome who was holding her hand out and Rin handed her a bundle of seedlings and her and Kagome started to plant together.

By the end of the day with Kagome working with her they had caught up to the other workers and even kept pace with them for the rest of the day until the whole field of paddies was planted. Exhausted Rin and Kagome sleepily headed back to the village both wishing that Inuyasha or someone would come and pick them up.

"Rin are you excited for tomorrow?" Kagome said after she yawned and she looked down at the young teenager.

"Not really," Rin said remembering that the next day would be Jaken's bi-monthly visit. She wouldn't mind the visits so much if Lord Sesshomaru would have come as well but Jaken had told her that he was very busy with the wars raging in the north. In the beginning after he had left her in the care of Lady Keade he would come to see her every once in a while. Since the daimyo's uprising in the north a few years back now she hadn't heard hide no hair of him.

"Do you miss him?" Kagome asked as she looked ahead and saw the lanterns of their village.

"No, I mean, I can barely remember what he was like," Rin said with a frown on her face, at the moment she would be just fine if Jaken never showed up either. Maybe tomorrow she would tell him that, tell him that she never wished to see either of them again.

"But you miss him still don't you?" Kagome said quietly but it didn't reach Rin's ears as they walked up to a very angry Inuyasha. "What?" Kagome said looking at him with his arms crossed with a snarlish look on his face.

"I thought you were only going to deliver some medicine," he growled at her completely ignoring Rin's presence.

"I thought that I should stay and walk back with Rin," Kagome said pointing to Rin next to her but when she looked Rin was gone. Kagome looked back up at a still angry Inuyasha, "Well I did!"

"What ever," he said walking off and going inside a hut a little ways away.

"What do you mean what ever?" Kagome bickered as she followed him inside.

Rin peeked around the side of the hut she had hid behind and seeing that the coast was clear she ran back up the path. She would have been about to do this on her way back if only Kagome had not been around. She stopped and looked at the wooden fence in front of her and stooped low enough to go under and into the valley that it blocked off. She walked a little ways and found it, that beautiful orange flower she had seen this morning on her way to the rice paddies. She quickly plucked it and looked at its bright orange pedals before shoving it up to her nose.

"Mmm," she purred as she smelt its sweetness and she knew that Keade would love it. She looked around and didn't see anymore so she ran back and crawled under the fence all the while making sure she didn't damage it in the process. Once back on the path she ran as fast as she could to Keade's hut and ran through the cloth door hoping the old woman was in better shape than she had left her that morning.

To her sadness Keade seemed to still be sleeping in the same place she had been in that morning. Rin looked around and noticed that nothing had changed at all while she had been away. Usually during the day Keade had enough energy to get up and do something like a little cooking, concocting, or even a little cleaning, but today she had done nothing. "Lady Keade," Rin said quietly as she knelt next to the silent older woman, "I saw this flower and knew that you would like it." She looked down at the pretty orange flower in her hand and waited for the elderly lady to wake and look at her. After a few moments Keade hadn't even stirred a little and Rin began to worry. "Lady Keade?" She said as she shook her shoulder but still nothing, and Rin's eyes grew huge as she looked at the body in disbelief.

"No," She screamed as she dropped the flower and tore out of the hut and ran next door to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut and didn't even bother to announce she was coming in as she burst in.

Kagome looked up at the younger woman startled and then to Inuyasha who had the same expression as she did. "Rin what is wrong?" Kagome said softly but the little girl just stood and looked at them. "Rin?"

"Inuyasha did you check on Keade at all today?" Rin finally screamed at the half dog demon sitting a few feet away from her.

"Yeah I did around noon," he said defensively, "She fall asleep in some weird place again?"

"NO SHES DEAD!" Rin yelled as loud as she could wiping the tears from her eyes. He hadn't checked on her, he was only saying it because he had forgotten. Now, now because Inuyasha wasn't there for her Lady Keade had died all alone in her hut with no one there to help her.

"I swear to god I checked on her twice today and she said she was fine so I just left and told her to sleep," Inuyasha said stunned before he stood up and ran to check the body himself.

Rin fell to the ground crying and she felt Kagome's arms around her and she turned and cried into her chest. The woman she had lived with and been raised by in 5 years was gone, gone forever. Where would she go now? She had been abandoned by Sesshomaru and now by Lady Keade, was she destined never to live in the same spot for a long period of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm doing a story by story basis at the moment, I just finished my YHH/Bleach crossover so I'm starting on this story. Updates might be slow but it will be done by the end of october...**

Chapter 2

"What should I do?" Rin asked sadly as she looked into the frog kappa's also sad face. Maybe if she acted well enough and he had seen how much she had grown and that she could defend herself, just maybe he would let her go back with Lord Sesshomaru.

"Why do you have to do anything?" Jaken asked as he folded his hands in his cloaks sleeves. Why did she think she had to leave this village? Lord Sesshomaru had left her here specifically because he had known that if anything happened she would be safe. If bandits attacked Inuyasha was there to protect her. If she got ill somehow, both Keade and Kagome were good with medicine to make her better. If she was poisoned by a strange demon Sango knew everything there was to know about ridding poisons. If she needed to learn self defense everyone around would be able to teach her something or another.

"I hate that I still have to be watched over," she admitted to him, up until the other day she was fine with it. But working and doing everything for Lady Keade had given her this new feeling of refreshment. She could do it all on her own and now anytime any one tried to do something for her it just made her feel unneeded. Even though she had sucked at the rice paddies she had had felt so strong and independent. Well at least until Kagome had come to help her. It wasn't that she resented the help it was just she really didn't need it; she was a capable person after all.

"Well then what would make you happy?" He asked looking into her sad eyes also made him feel very depressed. It was as if they were linked emotionally somehow, strange?

"To work in the rice paddies and become a really good farmer!" She said happily even though you could tell her eyes weren't.

"What? Rin you can't do that!" Jaken screamed thinking about all the terrible things that could happen to her if she was on her own.

"I don't even want to hear your protests," she said waving him off.

Rin looked down at her hand remembering that day she had spoken with Jaken; it had seemed like such a long time ago. 6 years it had been since she had gone to live on her own as a farmer alone. She shook it off as she bent over and continued planting her rice plants, she now had 6 pools all of her own. It was her property and her income which had recently made her a very wealthy woman. Not to mention the goods she made by hand and took to the town market to sell.

The next day she gathered all the straw hats she had made the past week and strung them together so she could carry them more easily. The walk from her house to the market was only about a mile and took about a half hour to reach her usual set up spot. She sighed as she dropped the hats off her back and looked around.

"No, no, you can not sell here today," a very official looking young man informed her as he ran from one side the street to the other.

"Why not?" Rin asked confused as she looked around and noticed that no booths or selling shacks had been set up.

"Lord Hachiki is coming you must not block his way with this filth," the man said pointing at her bundle of straw hats on the ground. The officer then looked back at Rin eyeing her up and down. "But maybe if you wish I will let you meet him," he said taking a step back from her to give her room. He had to give her space she felt comfortable enough and then she would accept his offer.

"Well I don't know," she said as she looked behind her and then over the large group of soldiers across the street.

"The Lord has wished to meet with all the profitable people of his village, are you not the very successful woman farmer I have heard of?" He said as he raised an eyebrow to her even though he knew exactly who she was.

"If it is for business only then I can say that I am flattered," said Rin as she bowed gratefully to the officer. She glanced up at the man who had an uneasy face and she smiled at him as she straightened up.

Later that day she was escorted into an extremely extravagant grand room. She looked around at the empty room which seemed to hold only one man sitting farther in front of her. She looked around at the gold and red walls and gold dragon statues that she knew couldn't possibly be really, but who knew.

"Lord, please he is very angry at you," a tall officer walked out of a door and walked up to the man sitting in what appeared to be a throne. The officer seemed very anxious and annoyed at his superior's arrogance.

"Who cares he is just a demon, what sort of man would I be to bow to a demon!" the Daimyo shouted as he grabbed the collar of his dark purple kimono.

"But sir," The officer seemed to tremble as his lord seemed to grow more angry by the moment.

"Are you afraid of a demon?" Rin spoke up as she closed the huge gape between her and the lord of her area.

"Are you saying that you are not?" Lord Hachiki said as his face grew pale, she was only a young woman. Women were supposed to be afraid of demons; that was why men were there to protect them.

"I grew up with a demon for a few years," Rin said remembering Sesshomaru but hating to admit it. Even though she didn't exactly hate Sesshomaru she still felt hurt every time she thought about him.

The lord hummed really loud and his officer seemed to be thinking the same thing as they leaned into each other and began to whisper. Rin tried to strain her ears to listen but all she heard was mumbling. For a few more seconds they talked and then the officer nodded and both of their attentions turned back to her.

"Ma'am how would like to help out your humble Lord?" The officer announced loudly as he held his hand out in front of the daimyo sitting next to him. Maybe this woman could help them out, or maybe she would just be sacrificed, but it was a risk they were willing to take. Though some how he was sure that this woman standing in front of him had some importance in the matter and would help out the situation greatly.

"If it would please you Your Highness," Rin said bowing and shutting her eyes wondering what she was getting herself into. She wasn't sure how this would benefit her but, if she didn't do it who knew what would happen. What if this man caused her economic trouble or tried to ruin what she had built for herself? She stood back up and gave her most convincing smile and saw the officer eyeing her.

"Good, Isao escort her to her new room so she can freshen up before the briefing," Lord Hachiki grumbled as his stomach knotted seeing her smile. She was truly a beautiful woman; she certainly would be helping in more than just the matter of the so called Demon-Lord. When Isao had removed her from the room he let himself slump and sigh as he rubbed his temples, these matters were so stressful. Now he was sending a very successful independent woman to that Sesshomaru! As much as he felt guilty he knew it was the only way and he shouldn't let it weigh more heavily on his heart.

Isao had no idea what room he was supposed to escort her too so he figured she could make herself comfortable in his office. He opened the door and let her enter but she looked hesitant. He bowed to show that everything was perfectly fine and as he straightened out she was entering the room.

"I shall come and get you when everyone has arrived," he said as he began to shut the door but he stopped when she held her hand out to stop him.

"Isao, that is your name?" she said not wanting to be left alone so soon, what had she gotten herself into?

"Yes ma'am," He said and looking into her auburn eyes as she looked at him innocently. If she were to die it would be a complete shame, she was such a beautiful woman. He took a big gulp as he shut the door all the way and then made his way to the greeting room. As soon as all the highest ranking arrived then she would be briefed and then they would set out as soon as possible.

Rin looked around at the room and her eyes rested on the large table in the middle of the room. It was covered with books and scrolls that were even scattered around the floor and pretty much everywhere she looked. This man was a packrat she was sure of it, just look at this place. She inspected for dust but there wasn't any, certainly all these were being in use at this point in time.

She looked down at a map of the area with possible plans of attack on this person he had labeled as the atrocious demon-lord. There was a fortress drawn on the map and she wondered if it was actually there or if this man only wished there would be. She studied the area and it seemed familiar but she was unsure why. She looked to the top left of the map and saw that there was caves labeled Wolves of the North. She tilted her head at the name of the reigning wolf lord Koga.

"After we defeat the demon-lord we are planning on destroying the wolf tribe," Isao said as he appeared behind her causing her to jump a little. When had he come back? "Koga the wolf is willing to help us for the time being but in the end they will also be eradicated."

"Why are you destroying all the demons? What did they ever do to you?" Rin said her fist shaking as she clenched them under the table. She had known Koga in her youth and while he was yes a very gullible man he was never dangerous.

"They try to claim lands that are not theirs, they set fire to our villages, they kill our people, they are a very mean group of beasts," Isao said not understanding why she didn't not see these 'things' as a threat.

"They are human too you know," She defended thinking of how all the demons she had ever met besides Naraku's group were really nice people. They didn't deserve to be punished for what other demons did, she wouldn't mind if the bad demons were taken out.

"They aren't humans they are monsters," Isao shook his head, this girl was poorly informed, could it of been from her growing up around them? "Ma'am, how exactly did you come to grow up around demons?"

"Well, I was brought back to life by one and he raised me for a time," She said not exactly remembering it was about 10 years ago when she had been saved from death. "And my name is Rin," she said looking at his deep blue eyes as he nodded in apology. Rin turned her full attention to Isao, now he only seemed to be 18 or so, his hair short and black. His eyes were dark blue, something Rin wasn't used to seeing; everyone she knew had brown eyes.

"Rin is there something wrong?" He said becoming fully aware that she was staring at his face. He began to scrub his nose maybe there was something gross on his face? When she didn't say anything he tilted his head and watched as she tilted her head the same way. He chuckled as he tilted his head to the other side and she did the same, it was sort of cute. "Rin, I have to take you to the meeting now," he said remembering the reason he had gone back in the first place.

**A/n: Isao is nice don't you think so?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: sorry for the very very overdue update, i finally found myself in the right mood for this chapter. Listening the Inuyasha songs really helps, ALOT, so you could listen to it as you read or for any other writers out there its a good method for when you find yourself stuck!! Enjoy, don't forget to review! it'll only take you a moment, :)**

Chapter 3

Rin was escorted into a smoky dimly lit room with a table and several men sitting around it.

"Ah, and here is the little angel now," Lord Hachiki said as her and Isao entered the room. He had an empty seat next to him for her to sit but first, she needed to be introduced to all the men that she would be working with. "Isao," he grumbled and coughed at the same time.

"Yes, you must be introduced to everyone," Isao said nodding to her before he looked out at the table. "Well you know the lord of the realm Lord Hachiki," he indicated to Hachiki sitting at the head of the table.

"Second in command, Mobu Harkai," He said nodding to the short thin man with glasses sitting to the left of Hachiki.

"Our Military commander, Garajuki Sienshi," Isao motioned to the tall strong man sitting next to Mobu almost his exact opposite.

"The local highest ranking police chief, Sunshi Waskijunki," Isao's eyes moved to the tall thin and pale man to Garajuki's left. Rin's eye's met Sunshi's and chills were sent up her spin, this man wasn't nice.

"And directly across the table is our Treasurer, Foinbu Genma," He said nodding at the young Chinese man that was the closest to his own age.

"And next comes me, Keeper of maps and military director right under Garajuki," He smiled as he took his place next to Foinbu and then motioned to the empty seat next to him for her.

"Well done Isao," Lord Hachiki smiled at Isao before turning his attention to Rin. "Rin you will be working closely with all these men to help over throw that horrible monster."

"What will I actually be doing?" Rin spoke and she felt as a few sharp eyes were turned on her. She was aware that women didn't have any place in a war but she was now being put on the same level as all these men, she had to be confident.

"You will be working closest with Isao in making strategy also with trying to outsmart the demon, since you know so much about them. Also you will probably be doing corresponding between us and the northern wolf tribe," Mobu spoke and his voice was a lot deeper and more commanding than she had expected. Obviously this man was more into this war than even Lord Hachiki who seemed very lazy.

Rin nodded with a small smile as she glanced at Isao, she would be sure to ask all her questions to him from now on…

After the meeting Rin was escorted back to the room she was previously in and this time Isao wasn't reluctant to join her. She sat at the stool as her finger's gently brush parchment bellow as she watched Isao continue to draw figures on it. She watched him for a while as he painted on a few more mountains and added a river that split the mountains from the forest. Rin wasn't all to interested in the map but the way Isao painted on it with ease. Barely ever did he have to look at another map to recall what and where something should be placed.

Isao tried his hardest to ignore the woman peering at him and his work, it was hard, but he would manage. He didn't really understand why she was watching him but he didn't feel like asking as he continued to plot another forest off the left side of the map. He did notice when she picked up another of his quills and was about to tell her to be careful when she had already pricked her finger.

Quickly Rin dropped the cursed quill that had stabbed her and shoved the finger in her mouth to suck on the little bit of blood. She didn't want to get drops of blood on the little city on the map that Isao had just drawn a little while earlier. She looked up and saw the soft smiling face of Isao as he handed her a little cloth to wrap her finger up in and pulled the sharp quill to the other side of the drawing station.

"Why didn't you tell me it was sharp?" Rin protested as she finished wrapping her finger up in the cloth.

"Why did you not realize that it was sharp? Did you not look at the end before you placed your finger over it?" Isao laughed wondering if this woman had ever seen a quill pen before, probably not she didn't look as if she was literate; she was a woman after all. Though she should have used her common sense to see that if it looked sharp it probably was.

"I guess I didn't realize," she said quietly feeling stupid, she was just a woman, she wasn't suppose to be smart.

"Awe, not don't get like that, it was just an accident we all have them you know?" Isao said placing his paint brush down and turning to her. She was like a child in a grown woman's body, though Isao didn't really mind that, she was here to help.

"Men do not make as many mistakes as women do," Rin said stating what she thought to be fact.

"Now that is not true," Isao said thinking about it, everyone was just human, man and woman were basically the same. Men had some parts that women didn't and women had parts that men didn't but other than that fact they were both the same.

"How do you figure? If a man does something wrong it is ignored if a woman does something wrong she is punished," Rin debated thinking about it, why was it this way?

"Well, because men have the courage to stick up for themselves, do not male children get punished?" He tried to explain but he knew it was hopeless when he saw her confused face. "That is just the way it has come to be I guess, and there is no reason for it, women are just as smart as men just in different areas," he tried to explain it in the simplest of terms, maybe women weren't as smart as men?

"Then I wish to change the way it has become, I wish to punish a man and to be respected as a woman and have the courage to demand when I do something wrong for it to be ignored," Rin said wanting truly to change how things were, if not for herself then for every other woman out there. She could set an example, now that she was here among strong men she must be a strong woman.

"I understand, what do you wish me to do? Treat you as a man?" Isao knew she was on to something but somehow he saw it failing, but he wished truly to help in her cause.

"Yes, treat me as a man, but understand that I have womanly needs?" Rin said thinking about female things that she just couldn't stop. "Treat me like a boy just about to reach adulthood!" She shouted with laughter in her voice and she saw Isao smile as well.

"Very well then, I will treat you as a 12 year old son I always wished I could have," He chuckled at her, "Saw we shave your head?"

"No, we must not go that far," she said as her hands flew to her hair that was twisted up nicely and set in place by a strip of clothe. "It took me a long time to get it so nicely," she stated looking at his eyes knowing that he was only joking. Maybe he was joking about the whole thing? What if he didn't really want to treat her as she wished to be treated, maybe he thought she was joking?

Just that moment the large muscle mass that was Garajuki stumbled into the room and was apparently drunk. You could tell this by the way he stumbled over to the drawing table and slammed his finger to a unimportant spot on the map and yelled, "There! Right there!"

Isao sighed looking at his friend and gave Rin an apologetic look, "Yes, Garajuki." Isao was not very happy for this late night intrusion, especially from a drunkard.

"What is right there! I CANNOT SEE IT," Garajuki shouted as he continually stabbed at the map and began to smudge and slowly rip a hole in the blank area.

"There is nothing there," Isao said impatiently, what went through people's minds when they were drunk he would never understand, and he secretly never wished to experience the sensation.

"NO BUT IN REAL LIFE," Garajuki burst out as he grabbed the map off the table and knocking everything off in the process as the ink and paints crashed to the floor. Garajuki looked down at his feet now covered in ink, not caring he looked expectantly at Isao.

"Nothing it is just grasslands," Isao said wincing as Garajuki began to crumble the map up before he tossed it as hard as he could at the wall.

"Then that is where we FIGHT!" Garajuki smiled evilly as if he was ready now to go on the battlefield and bathe in the enemy's blood.

"Actually, we will not be fighting in that field, it is 15 miles south of where the demon resides," Isao said speaking as calmly as possible as he watched the crumpled map roll into a ink puddle. Not wanting to aggravate this disturbance he just left it as he began to think of a way to persuade Military commander to leave.

Then the room went silent as Rin's laughter reached their ears, and both men turned to look at the young woman laughing with her arms wrapped around her mid-section.

"Do you think something is funny?" Garajuki grumbled as he took a step closer to her, he noticed that the woman did not flinch and continued to laugh. "WOMAN KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

"My place sir Seinshi is just as high ranking as yours, I may do as I wish without being questioned," Rin said as she straightened up as the adrenaline started to pump, this was her chance to set her place in the with the men.

"Isao quiet her!" Garajuki spat out as he wanted to see the spineless Isao do something that wasn't so spineless.

"I shall not, she has a right to say anything she wishes," Isao said backing her up as he raised his eyebrows and looked over at her. This woman was very brave; she would make a fine addition to their already courageous crew.

"Are you telling me you are afraid of her?" Garajuki yelled as his face grew beet red at the defiance of these youngin's.

"I am not afraid of her, I just respect her opinion and I recognize that at this point in time she is to be respected as we respect each other," Isao stated as he saw a little smile creep up on Rin's lips. If any woman could pull this off then it was definitely her, and he was very grateful to be on her good side.

"I do not agree with that," Garajuki said as his red hot face turned in to dumb-founded one. How can that be? She had only been here only a few hours and yet she was to be respected as much as he was? He who had earned his way up from the bottom doing everything right so he could call himself the head military commander!

"Well you are just going to have to accept that, and if you don't then maybe I will try to over throw you. Do not underestimate my power and authority and I will not underestimate yours, sir Sienshi," Rin said as she stood up and she seemed to have the strength to beat Garajuki in a wrestling match if she wanted to.

"Very well then," Garajuki grumbled as he turned and stumbled out the door, he wasn't ready to lose his power so soon after gaining it. Best let it be for now and if she ever stepped over the line next time she would pay greatly.

Isao and Rin watched him lumber out and when the door had shut their straight faces turned into large grins. Rin started to jump up and down at her success and the only thing Isao could do was admire her strength. From now on things would be very different indeed, Rin had begun her showman ship of power and she even had a very strong supporter.

**eh?eh? review? what do you think of Isao now?**


End file.
